


A Belated Valentine's Day

by afteriwake



Series: Stuff Of Improbable Legends [105]
Category: Eureka (TV), Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Cards, Chocolate, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Gifts, Late Night Conversations, Long day, Missed Holiday, Thoughtful Jackson, Tired Zoe, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Zoe gets home late after delivering Molly's twins, and so their first Valentine's Day together isn't exactly what Jackson planned, but it's not bad, either.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> And another fic for **sideofrawr** for the series! I had a lot of fun with this one. And yes, Molly is having twins herself, so I have to go back and edit a few fics. Anyway, this fic was inspired by the prompt “ _[I’m gonna lay down and die for like half hour okay?](http://penaltywaltz.tumblr.com/post/142534142233/random-sentence-starters)_.” The gifts Zoe got for everyone are at the bottom of the page.

This was not at all how he had wanted the holiday to go. He wasn’t bitter about it, though; he just kind of figured that when the McCoys had been thinking about wishes, they’d _probably_ been more concerned about never having to go through a pregnancy again rather than thinking about short labors. With everything, it was a given. It wasn’t even Valentine’s Day when Zoe walked through the door, looking half dead. He was sitting on the sofa, watching late night TV, and she came in, plopped herself beside him and then shifted so her head was one his lap. “I’m gonna lay down and die for like half hour okay?” 

“Rough day?” he asked.

“You know, for Molly being so tiny, she is so _full_ of piss and vinegar, my dad would say,” Zoe said. “I can see why she broke Leonard’s nose before they started dating when he helped lock her in the....” She paused and yawned. “Whatever outdoorsy house at Rose’s Rose and Regina trapped them in.”

He chuckled softly and brushed her hair back out of her face. She was a brunette still but she’d streaked blue on the underside which he had to admit, he kind of liked a lot; he liked to play with the blue part when she was sleeping. “We know which boss not to piss off, then,” he said.

“Yup.” She looked up at him. “How was my precious?”

He grinned a bit wider at that. He’d been worried when he wished for his daughter how Zoe was _really_ going to take it, even though she said she was fine with her being there, but she’d bonded with his daughter pretty quickly, and it looked like the feeling was mutual. Mad it a little harder for two doctors to balance the schedule, but they made it work. “She missed you. She was going to show you the card she decorated.”

Zoe lifted her head up and just gave him the widest smile. “Really?”

Jackson nodded. “Got some pink construction paper and some red and white paint and put it on her hands and let her go wild, and I wrote a message on it for her.”

“Please tell me there’s a date on it so I can keep it to remember our first Valentine’s Day together,” she said, sitting up more and tucking her hair behind her ear.

“I can add it,” he said, getting off the sofa to go get the card and one of his presents to her. “I let her pick out a toy for her and a toy for you.”

“Oh, I got her the cutest pink puppy dog for Valentine’s Day,” she said. “I guess we just have to spoil her.”

“Guess so,” he said, bringing over the presents. He had some other stuff for her, too, but it could wait until she wasn’t so tired. Well, everything except the chocolates. He’d dealt with Molly for a lot of the pregnancy during some of her cranky times. Even knowing Zoe was a friend, he wasn’t sure it was always pleasant in the delivery room if her post on the boards a few days back was anything to measure it by.

He set down the chocolates and Zoe’s eyes widened. “Okay, how did you know I’m a sucker for those buck a box cordial cherries?” she asked, licking her lips.

“I might have had a word with Zane,” he said with a laugh. “Don’t worry, I spent good money on you. There’s a stack of them in the cabinet. I think I bought forty boxes?”

“I may kiss you,” she said before yawning.

“Treat yourself to chocolate, read your card, then curl up here with me and we can watch some old Hammer Horror films until you pass out and I carry you to bed. We’ll do Valentine’s Day tomorrow. I don’t think anyone at the clinic will mind if you call in.”

“You know, Jackson Avery, you may just be the perfect man,” Zoe said, opening the box and taking a cherry out and popping it out. “At least for me. I like...this. I mean, all of it. It’s nice.”

“Yeah?” he asked, giving her a grin.

She nodded, leaning over and kissing him softly. “Yeah.” Then she curled into him and opened the card, giving it a big “Awwww” and running her fingers over all the different hand prints while cradling the big brown bear that had been picked out in the crook of her arm. He put his arm around her shoulders and while he knew that there were always things that could be better, what he had was pretty good, and he was a damn lucky man for it.

**Author's Note:**

> **Gifts:**
> 
> **From Zoe to Jackson:** [Nixon The 51-30 GMT Watch - Han Solo](http://www.thinkgeek.com/product/jmuj/) | [Canon VIXIA HF G40 Camcorder with accessories](https://www.amazon.com/dp/B01M0L85NP?psc=1) | [Natasha lingerie by Hunkemöller](http://placedeladentelle.tumblr.com/post/157069969811/natasha-by-hunkem%C3%B6ller) (on her)
> 
> **From Zoe to Jackson from his daughter:** [Superman Yellow and Navy Stripe Tie](http://www.thinkgeek.com/product/iuhu/) | [Awesome Daddy Mug](https://img0.etsystatic.com/154/0/12240952/il_340x270.1070509746_900f.jpg)
> 
> **From Zoe to Jackson's daughter:** [Pink Stuffed Puppy Dog](http://c.shld.net/rpx/i/s/i/spin/10054261/prod_1726740412?hei=245&wid=245&op_sharpen=1&qlt=85) | []()


End file.
